Hey, Beca
by themisschloe
Summary: The Bellas do their annual Valentine's day fundraiser. Beca and Chloe are paired up... and sparks fly. Bechloe one-shot.


Hey, Beca

"We will begin our annual fundraiser tomorrow." Aubrey Posen told the Barden Bellas at their Valentine's day week meeting. "You will each pair up and decide on a fundraising activity for the two of you to set up, participate in, and, hopefully, make money."  
"Will we get to choose our partners?" Denise asked, raising her hand.  
"Chloe and I will pick names out of a hat right now, actually." She announced, Chloe whipping out an old fedora which held the names of all the Bellas.  
"Denise and Lily," The redhead said, pulling the names out. "Aubrey and Fat Amy. Ashley and Stacie. Cynthia Rose and Jessica. And lastly, Beca and… Chloe." Chloe exclaimed, smiling the demonic face that she made at auditions. She managed to break the stare she had on Beca and nod at Fat Amy, who had raised her hand in the midst of the pairing up.  
"What do we get if we win?" She asked.  
"A day off of rehearsal." Aubrey announced to the whoops and cheers of the girls exited by a day off. "You may start planning immediately after rehearsal. Ready? Okay, let's start with some arpeggios." 

After their usual grueling Bellas rehearsal, the girls all paired off and went their ways to plan.  
"We could do candy grams!" Chloe exclaimed.  
"I think Aubrey and co. are already doing that." Beca pointed to the girls, animatedly talking about their idea and sketching it out.  
"Okaaaaay… What about singing telegrams?" The redhead suggested.  
"Do we have to?" The petite girl whined.  
"Just think about it, Becs. We're an a cappella group. We can sing. We can make songs. And if you do this, I won't make you dress up like I would make you for selling carnations."  
"Ugh. Fine." The brunette caved. She did _not _want to dress up and sell flowers.  
"Yay! Let's set up a stand in the cafeteria." She suggested. "We'll write our songs depending on the person!"  
"Okay." Beca started to warm up to the idea.  
"Let's get started!" Chloe ran off to her and Aubrey's dorm, dragging a stumbling Beca along.

After the cold hand-in-hand dash through the February air, they finally reached the dorm, almost halfway across campus. Chloe sat Beca down in a chair at her desk, pulling out some paper, markers and heart stickers.  
_What did I get myself into? _Beca groaned to herself.  
"Let's make some signs to promote our business!" Chloe uncapped a marker, writing 'Send your Valentine a song with Beca and Chloe's singing telegrams!' and sticking several heart stickers on. The freshman copied her, unsure of herself, while the senior whipped out sign after sign.  
"Okay, I think we have enough." The taller girl announced when they had about twenty or so signs.  
"Finally." Beca breathed.  
"Let's go hang them up!" Grabbing the posters and the brunette, they started for the other dorm buildings and the cafeteria. 

After the last staple was put in and all the posters were hung, the two (well, Chloe mostly) started on setting up the booth in the cafeteria. They strung strings of hearts around the table, making sure every detail was perfect.  
"Hey." A boy came up to the table. "I wanna send a telegram to my girlfriend." He told them what he wanted it to say, and they sang it back to him. He nodded. "Perfect."

Before long, the pair was swamped with requests for telegrams. They divided up the long list and went their separate ways going from dorm room to dorm room, sending the messages from their lovers. After she had completed her list, Chloe thumbed Beca a message.  
_Chloe- Are u back your dorm yet?  
Beca- opening the door right now._  
'Perfect.' The redhead thought, and ran to Baker Hall.

Beca was certainly not expecting the knock that came on her door. She took off her headphones and set her laptop aside to answer it. The familiar scent of Chloe (something like a mix between clean laundry and lavender) lightly tickled at her nose as she pulled open the door.  
"Chlo?" She asked.  
"Hey, Beca, I just want you to know," The redhead sang, making her telegram up on the spot.  
"I hope you don't think I'm a hoe.  
Hey Beca,  
Hey Beca.  
And without further ado,  
I like yooooou.  
Hey Beca?  
Hey, Beca!  
Beca, I'm gay,  
It's Valentine's day.  
It's tried and it's true.  
I love youuuu."She ended, giggling uncontrollably along with Beca, who had started giggling at the hoe line.  
"Be my girlfriend?" She slipped in amongst her laughter.  
"Definitely." The petite girl confirmed. "Now we have a contest to win!" She exclaimed, this time pulling a shocked Chloe along behind her.

"The winners of our annual fundraising competition are… Beca and Chloe!" Aubrey announced at their next meeting. Beca pumped her fists.  
"Yes! HAHAHA! No rehearsal!" She shouted to the ceiling.  
"Dangit! I was sure our kissing booth would win!" Stacie said to Ashley.  
"Hey Beca?" Chloe sing-songed.  
"Yeah?" She responded, coming closer at the senior's beckoning.  
"Do you wanna me to make you think I'm a hoe?" She whispered.  
"More than life."


End file.
